Kiss Kiss Fail in Love
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: Sakura desperately is saving her first kiss for Sasuke at Ino's party. There, she'll tell him that she likes him and in the middle, they'll clear up the rumor about Kiba using his tongue on Sakura behind the bleachers...if they get to it. TWOSHOT
1. The Party

**prompt: **IT'S THE END OF 2011 AND I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING ASAP  
><strong>rating: <strong>T

**summary: **Sakura desperately is saving her first kiss for Sasuke at Ino's party. There, she'll tell him that she likes him and in the middle, they'll clear up the rumor about Kiba using his tongue on Sakura behind the bleachers...if they get to it. TWOSHOT

**REVISED 6.29.14**

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>_i_s**s **_K_i**s**_s _F**a**_i_l **i**_n _L**o**_v_e

.

Sakura felt sexy. And feeling sexy was really _all _that she needed to feel if she wanted to feel good about herself. As she looked in the mirror, struck a couple poses, fondled her boobs, did the duck-face for her iPhone and posted pictures on Facebook with the caption "I'm so ugly!" she felt ready and on-the-go.

Truthfully, she was a little insecure about her legs, and her boobs, and she sure as hell did _not _like the duck-face. But it was what everyone else was doing, and so she kind of wanted to be part of that. After all, she had gone a transformation from being the nice, unpopular girl to the popular half-slut (the slut part was a rumor, how she'd gone behind the bleachers with Kiba and he used his tongue to…ahem. But it didn't happen, really. It was a little bit of Mean Girls and Easy A mixed together, except she didn't feel all that glam) and now she was invited to a party. The biggest one of the year that the popular girls hosted.

The New Year's Party.

The football players were there. The cheerleaders. The jocks, the athletes, the cool people, the awesome people, the funny people…basically everyone except the social outcasts, because honestly, they didn't matter.

If Ino, the host of the party and the most popular girl in school, was feeling extra nice, she would invite the nerds and the losers, only to pelt them with insults and flat beer. She couldn't be seen ruining her reputation with somebody like those "lowlifes."

But her main man was coming: Uchiha Sasuke. Star quarterback, incredibly bright, and unbelievably beautiful. He was like a can of cold Coke on a summer day, but—

He wasn't hers. It was like taking that can of Coke and then waving it in front of her face and then drinking it.

Sakura felt like that when she saw Ino wrap her arms around Sasuke, holding him tight. The thought made Sakura clench her fists and bite her lip. Of course, it was comforting to know that Sasuke didn't care for her at all. In fact, he seemed almost disgusted at her. But just seeing the two show PDA, even if it was one-sided, made Sakura want to puke.

So, Sakura admitted as she walked up to Ino's door in stilettos and a low-cut dress. The reason she was undergoing a "phase" (as her parents put it. It was like going through puberty again), was because she wanted Sasuke to see her as a girl. Not as a nerd, not as a nobody, not as…Kiba's chewtoy, but as Haruno Sakura. A girl. A woman. Perhaps his future girlfriend, but they could get there soon.

First, she wanted him to be her New Year's kiss. Exactly at 12 on the dot. It would be them, locking lips and becoming one…

Ino opened the door and gave the biggest fake smile she ever saw in a person. She could see Ino's cheeks twitch as she kept stretching her mouth further.

"Hey, Sak," she said, giving a blow kiss. "What's up, biotch? Mwah, just kidding. Love ya!"

"Hi, Ino," Sakura said before moving past her to join the party. It was jumping, literally: some jocks were dancing on tables, cheerleaders were stripping or already half-naked, and Naruto was hanging on the chandelier pretending to be Tarzan.

"Want a beer?" she asked, already a little tipsy. Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm cool."

"You're such a pussy! Just take some!"

"I'm good."

"Sakuraaa!"

"She doesn't want any, Ino."

Sakura turned to see Sasuke, dressed in a gray T-shirt with a checkered shirt over it, all the buttons open. He put his thumbs in his jeans pocket and Sakura looked down to see his converse tied up with neon green laces.

Ino put her lip out. "Fine." She mumbled under her breath as she left. "Losers."

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, shaking her hair nervously as she refused to make eye contact with him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He pushed past her and Sakura tried to see where he had gone before he had disappeared into the sea of people. She sighed, went over to the kitchen the long way where there were fewer people, trying not to bump into anyone or anything. Then, she got a soda—a Coke—and opened it up, drinking it with loud slurps.

"Damn, Sakura," Kiba said, holding a beer and eyeing her. "You look hot tonight."

Sakura stopped drinking and wiped her mouth, looking at Kiba with distaste. "Oh. It's _you_."

"You're not happy to see me? I thought you would be, you know, after…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura slapped his arm and whispered fiercely into his ear. "I told you, that was a favor! We didn't do anything, but now it seems like _I'm _the whore!"

"Please." He laughed. "You know that we both wanted it."

"Like hell I did!"

He took Sakura by the waist and she gasped, feeling her chest press up against Kiba's. He was obviously turned on, as the heat from her stomach said bluntly.

"You're such a virgin."

She smelled Kiba's breath and winced. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe." He leaned in closer to her, their lips almost touching. "Why? You want a taste?"

"No!" Sakura struggled to push him off, though he held tighter. He had a big smirk on his face.

His lips were even more close to hers, and she winced, not ready to prepare for her first kiss that was being saved for Sasuke not more than four hours away but knew it was happening anyway—

"Kiba!"

Both turned around to see Ino, hands on her hips, obviously tipsier than a spinning fat kid.

"Wh-What are you doiinnggg…" she slurred, poking a finger at his chest. "Wiithhh Saa…Saa…" Ino couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, she hurled all over Kiba's shoes, causing him to shriek like a little girl in disgust while Ino passed out on the counter.

Sakura moved away from the scene, leaving her Coke on the counter before coming face first with someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly, not bothering to look up at the person she had just hit.

"You know, it's not polite to do a hit and run."

She looked up and her face lost color as she saw Sasuke smirk down at her, thumbs still in his pockets.

"Sasuke, hey…" she began before shutting up. He probably didn't know who she was even though everyone knew who _he _was, and…things just got awkward.

"You seem bored."

Sakura snorted. "I'm not bored! I'm having a blast! Really, this is an awesome party. Do you want to watch me dance on a table? Ooh, maybe I'll go get another beer, and—" Sakura began to talk so fast that she seemed as if she was drunk, and Sasuke put a finger to her lips. That immediately shut her up and she looked straight at him.

"I know that you're lying. To be honest, this isn't my thing either. Do you want to maybe…" he looked to the side, almost…sheepishly? "Go somewhere quieter?"

_Oh my goodness. Is he going to ask me to go…upstairs with him? Like, in Ino's room? Where there's a bed? And two teenagers could fornicate at a party where there's booze and drunk teens and possibly drugs?_

"Sure," Sakura said, her hormones betraying her mind. "Where to?"

"I was thinking upstairs?" he said, pointing up.

"Uh, okay." She followed him to the staircase and walked next to him, her hand sliding on the railing as she watched him march up with pride and confidence. Or maybe she was just exaggerating things.

They opened the door to the nearest room and saw Neji and TenTen rolling around on the floor, half-naked, a lot of moaning and groaning. Sasuke quickly shut the door and Sakura squeaked.

"That was something I didn't need to see," he said, breathing heavily.

Seeing him in such a vulnerable state after watching two teens at it…Sakura felt a little more at ease. They made their way over to the master bedroom and locked the door, sitting on the bed.

"So," he began.

"So."

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking at her. Sakura fiddled with her thumbs. Bit her lip. "Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"I'm here because I want to be popular."

There was an awkward silence. "But you are popular."

"Well, I want to be as popular as Ino is."

She heard Sasuke chuckle. "Trust me, Sakura, you don't want to be like Ino."

She paused. "You know my name?"

"Yeah. Of course. All the football players do. You're all they ever look at during practice, anyway."

Sakura desperately wanted to say, "Do you do that? Do you look at me too?" but forced herself not to.

"Hey, could I ask you a question?" his voice got serious and his body turned. Sakura froze, feeling her manicured nails dig into her palm.

"Sure."

"Was that thing with you and Kiba actually…?" he motioned with his fingers.

_Oh no. Oh no. OH FREAKING NO._

"Yeah." She said. "I mean no. I mean—ugh, I don't even know anymore." Sakura put her hands on her head in anger. "I'm confused. No, I didn't do anything with Kiba. It's a long story."

"I've got time," he said. "Unless you don't want to tell me?"

"No, I'll tell you, but…you can't laugh, okay?"

"Sure."

So she told him everything, from how his promise to make her popular for twenty dollars led to the slut rumor of them behind the bleachers ("I heard Sakura let Kiba stick his tongue in her –censored-" to "Kiba licked her –censored- like a dog! What an animal!") when it actually didn't happen. And what happened afterwards. There was also a little bit of background information from when she was a nerd, but Sasuke was more interested in the now rather than the past.

"Wow." Sasuke looked down at his laces. "I don't know what to say."

Sakura held her breath. _I knew that I shouldn't have said anything!_

"That's awful what he did to you. I don't blame you at all. I know it seems great being popular, but really…" he looked up at the ceiling. "It's tiring."

"Tell me about it," she muttered under her breath.

"Hm?" he asked. "Did you say something?"

"No," she said quickly. "So, Sasuke. I, uh—"

Downstairs, the music stopped beating loudly and there was a soft waltz tune on the speakers. They could hear the singer's peaceful, mellow voice whisper softly through their ears, and both sexes looked at each other's eyes. Neither of them looked away.

Inner Sakura cheered Outer on.

_You're going to do it! Kiss him, kiss him now! Then tell him that you like him afterwards! And then he'll tell you that he likes you too, and you guys will be on that bed rolling around like Neji and TenTen did!_

"It's a nice song," Sasuke said. "I like it."

"Me too."

_What the hell are you waiting for?_

Sakura bit her lip. She scooted closer. Looked Sasuke in the eye. Tilted her head to the right like they did in movies. Leaned in. Closed her eyes. Inched nearer. Almost there—

"You got a little Coke on your lip," he said, using his thumb to wipe away her drink. "It's been bothering me for a while."

Sakura pulled back and cursed. The song ended, and Sasuke smiled, looking up at the ceiling while humming the last beats.

_Fuck_.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes!<strong>


	2. What Happens Upstairs

**prompt: **IT'S THE END OF 2011 AND I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING ASAP  
><strong>rating: <strong>T

**summary: **Sakura desperately is saving her first kiss for Sasuke at Ino's party. There, she'll tell him that she likes him and in the middle, they'll clear up the rumor about Kiba using his tongue on Sakura behind the bleachers...if they get to it. TWOSHOT

**REVISED 6.29.14**

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>_i_s**s **_K_i**s**_s _F**a**_i_l **i**_n _L**o**_v_e

.

Sakura was really angry at herself, and partially at him for ruining the moment. She was so close to sweet ecstasy and he had to go and ruin it like a…a ruiner. She saw that Sasuke, however, wasn't doing anything that seemed as if he had any idea what was going on. He looked back up at the ceiling, humming the tune of the song that they had nearly kissed at, and tapped his foot to the beat.

If, by any chance, he would understand that she was interested in him, they would have kids and Sakura would be able to tell all her grandchildren that the song being played all the time was the one that was "_the _song" for them: how they met, how they kissed, how they pulled a Kiba…

"So, Sakura," Sasuke began. "Do you just want to stay up here and talk for a little bit or go back down to the party?"

Here was the decision she would have to make. After she had already told him the truth, going down would make him seem as if she wanted to be in the "in" crowd, and staying up would mean showing him more of her true self. It was already a lose-lose situation and doing either would change his perspective of her if it wasn't messed up already.

"I'll go where you'll go," she blurted out unconsciously. That was another situation that wasn't the right answer, and she had just lost The Game. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but ignored it and said, "I'd like to stay up here for a little longer. Do you mind staying with me?"

_Do you mind staying with me?_

_HELL NO I DON'T MIND._

"Sure, I will." She scooted closer to him. He noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"Why…did you say I shouldn't be like Ino? Do you have something against her? Did she break up with you and cheat on another guy, because she does that a lot nowadays…"

"No, she didn't do anything like that. It's just…" he sighed. "I've seen what girls like her are. Trouble. She's just…not the right person. She just wants what's best for her and will do anything to get it, no matter how dirty the task is. She's just not a nice girl."

"Oh." Sakura fiddled with her thumbs, feeling nervous. "I see."

"Do you, Sakura?" he asked. He put his hand on top of her own and turned to face her. She jumped up a little bit, squeaked, and looked away.

"Then tell me. Why do you let her boss you around all the time? I know, it seems like nobody's watching and that's what she does to everybody, but it's still not okay. Don't you just ever feel like you want to…how do I describe this?" He did a violent motion with his hand, slapping his fist into his palm, rocking forward hard, and catching an object, stumbling back onto the bed. Sakura realized that he was tackling and catching, like he did in football.

"Sometimes," Sakura admitted quietly. "But doing that is social suicide. Everyone against me. I couldn't do that."

"It won't be everyone against you," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Sakura frowned. _Friendzoned_.

"It'll be you and me, then." He looked back up at the ceiling, and Sakura looked up too, trying to find out what was so damn interesting up there.

"You and me," she repeated.

He gave her a small smile and Sakura felt their faces lean even closer in until there was a hard force against the door, knocking it open. Kiba sprawled out on the floor, beer in his hand before he struggled to get up, pointing at Sasuke and Sakura, who quickly moved away from each other.

"Therrr…There you aree! Sakuraaa, I've been trying to fiinn…to finddd youuu…" Kiba slurred. "Ino's still passed out…and I'm not feeling soooo…soo ho-hot…"

"Kiba, don't throw up here. Go to the bathroom," Sakura said, getting up from the bed to lead him to the toilet. He pushed her off.

"No, I'm fineee. At least, for nowww." He looked her up and down before grabbing her bottom. "You look hott, girlll. Youu wanna get a…a room?" He looked at Sasuke and pointed at him with a menacing finger. "Youu, Uchiha…get out, we're…we're gonna f—"

Before anyone knew it, Sasuke got up and gave a hard right-hand hook to Kiba's cheek, causing the dog to vomit midair and pass out on the floor, back on the carpet. He was out cold for the moment, half from the alcohol and the other half from the punch.

"He shouldn't talk or touch you like that," Sasuke muttered. "It's unbelievable."

"Sasuke—"

"No, really. The nerve!"

Sakura smiled as she saw Sasuke panting heavily, obviously angry.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome."

He turned around so that he could face her, and she looked up at him. She realized that he was holding onto her arms and her hands were likewise cupping his elbows.

"While we're being completely honest right now, could I ask _you _a question?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure."

"Were you trying to kiss me earlier this night?" he said, half-smirking.

He saw Sakura's blush spread to her cheeks and the rest of her face and her nervous glance as she tried to deny it looking down. "No! No way! I mean, we're from two different worlds, and—"

"Cause…if you were, I wouldn't mind it."

She looked back up, face still flustered. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, uh…"

The sound of fireworks interrupted them. They looked out the window in unison to see green and yellow fireworks bursting through the air, making small flowers before exploding into sparkles. The party downstairs was oohing and ahhing and Sasuke smirked at Sakura.

"Say your goodbyes to 2011," he said, leaning in. Their foreheads were touching.

"I'm going to say goodbye to the 'popular' Sakura," she said. The tip of her nose touched his.

They could hear the crowd chanting as the clock reached 11:59:50.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"Sakura…"

"Six! Five! Four!"

She closed her eyes.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!"

He kissed her softly as they continued to hold each other tight. Fireworks blasted outside and the party was jumping downstairs, congratulating each other.

Sakura pulled away slowly. "Truthfully, Sasuke? I've liked you a long time. Really, I have. And I went to this party to impress you and things, but really, I wasn't impressing anybody and not even myself. I feel so stupid—"

"Hey." He silenced her with another kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as the song with the peaceful singer appeared again on the speakers. They swayed to the music, their lips never leaving each other's.

She'd have to find the name of that song later at school, when she would be back in the library with the things she really loved and the guy who made her understand who she really was.

"Happy New Year, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes!<strong>


End file.
